


Ten Til

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Broken Bones, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Trauma, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In about ten more minutes, the worst day of Ronan Lynch's life would be over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Til

It was almost Friday, but not quite. 

In about ten more minutes, the worst day of Ronan Lynch’s life would be over. With every beat of the second hand, he inched farther away from the reality of his father’s life spilled across the front drive, baking into the concrete in the humid heat of Virginia summer. This was a comfort.

With every beat of the second hand, however, he also inched closer to a reality in which his father did not exist. This was impossible.

As soon as the police had told him he could go, Ronan had gone. He had walked until his legs dropped him, and he had broken everything he could break on the way (including a couple of the fingers on his right hand, judging by the way they were swelling).

Now he lay on the perfect AstroTurf of Aglionby’s soccer pitch, glittering shards from broken beer bottles spiking the ground around him as if to ward off intruders. He glared up at the perfectly black almost-midnight and he ached.

**Author's Note:**

> This originated as an RP starter for my Ronan blog, but I liked it so much on its own I decided to post it here too. Hope you liked it!


End file.
